Childhood Sweethearts!
by AsunaHime
Summary: Let's just say...Lucy and Rogue are childhood friends while Levy and Sting are too!But Lucy and Levy were separated from the Dragon Slayer Duo a long time ago...So what happens when they meet again? This is my kept promise to those who read my story "Forgotten Magic"! And By the way this is a StingXLevy and RogueXLucy Fanfiction! Hope it isn't weird!
1. Chapter 1

**AsunaHime:Here it is! My promise to those who read my other fanfiction "Forgotten Magic"! Hope you **

**enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 1:Kicked Out of Team Natsu...

Lucy POV

"*Sigh*They still don't notice me, I see..." I thought sadly as I make my way to my usual spot...

"Hey Mira! Can I have a Vanilla Milkshake?" I asked

"Sure Lucy!" Mira says cheerfully

Mira is one of the few persons who still talk to me...

Apart from Levy,Gajeel,Wendy and Master...

Mira gives me my milkshake and she somehow starts a conversation with me

"Lucy! I finally got Lissanna and Natsu together!" She says happily

"Really?I knew they were meant for each other!" I say overjoyed

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu and Lissanna kissing...

I whisper to Mira about it and point at them...

"Kyaa~!" Mira squealed

Then Natsu came to me...

"Oh, Hi Natsu! Congra-" I say before Natsu cuts me off

"Lucy...We're kicking you out of Team Natsu..." He says

"Wha?Why?!" I shouted

"'Cause you're weak." Gray butts in

"But-"

"No buts you need rent money soon,right?Now that you're off the team, you'll have more money!"

Erza says

"Okay,Fine.I'm fine with it..." I say holding my tears back...

"Goodbye weakling..." Lissanna whispers to me before running back to Team Natsu...

I ran outside and went to my apartment crying...

Levy POV

I heard everything...

(For those who already read my story"Forgotten Magic",some of the scenes might be familiar...)

How Dare they?And How dare that Lissanna call Lucy weak?!

I went to Team Natsu and gave each of them a slap

SLAP!(For Natsu)

SLAP!(For Gray)

SLAP!(For Erza)

SLAP!(For Lissanna)

"Ouch! What was that for Levy?" Lissanna says innocently

"I can't believe that you kick Lucy out of Team Natsu!" I say before running off to find Lucy...

At Lucy's Apartment

I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a Lucy with a tear-strained face and bloodshot eyes...

This made me even angrier at Team Natsu...

"Hey,Levy-chan..." she says trying to be cheerful

"Hi you alright?" I ask worried

"No Levy-chan.I can't belive they kicked me out of the Team plus call me weak!" She says crying

"Ne, Lu-chan...Do you want to quit the Guild?" I ask as I comfort her

"Sure, but what about Gajeel?"She asks

"It's okay...I know he doesn't like me that way..." I smile sadly

"Then Let's both quit the Guild!" Lucy says a bit more cheerfully

"Yeah!" I say happily

* * *

**AsunaHime: Here it is! My promise! But It still has no RoLu sadly D: ...  
**

**And I might update late in both my stories since well, something happened with my computer... **

**Hontonin Gomene Minna! (I'm really sorry everyone!)**

**Anyway, hope you review or even give me suggestions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AsunaHime:Minna! Here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:Levy's memories...

-Next Day-

Levy POV

Lucy and I managed to go to the Master's Office undetected!

So we're now in this situation...

"Master, We would like to quit the Guild to get stronger..." Lucy say calmly

"What?!Why?" Master asks

"I think you know Master...You've been watching us all this time in a Lacrima,haven't you?"

I say revealing a well kept secret that even Mira doesn't know...

"How-?"Master says shocked that I found out his secret.

"But ,You will come back right?Levy,Gajeel might have a crush on you! And Lucy, it might

have been a misunderstanding!" Master pleads

"No, we finish our training we will have a brand new start" Lucy explains

" that is your choice..." Master says

-After taking the Fairy Tail sign-

"Goodbye Lucy and Levy..." Master says to us crying

"Bye Makarov..." We both say in unison as we head to the Train station

-Train Station-

Lucy POV

"Levy-chan! The Train's here!" i shouted at her

"Hai,Hai" she answers

In the Train

Lucy POV

"Uggh! Are there no more empty seats?" I say irritated then I spotted a seemingly empty seat...

"Levy-chan!Look!There's an empty seat!There!" I say pointing at the seat

"Let's go!" she says

Levy POV

As we get near the seats I hear something about Dragons...Why would there be Dragons?

Then when we reach the seats I saw that I side of the seats were occupied by a black-haired guy

and a very familiar blonde-haired guy...

It was Sting Eucliffe...

My first love and the first one to break my heart...

I can't remember the day I fell for him but I can remember the day he broke my heart...

-FLASHBACK-

"Ne,ne! Sting-kun! What do you think of me and of Gina(OC)?" a mini me asks Sting

"I think of you as my best friend of course!And Gina is my crush..." he says blushing

"Oh...I see..." I say before I ran to the unexplored Forest...

"Oi! Levy! Don't go there!It's dangerous!" I heard him shout

But I didn't stop...

All the while I was running I was thinking of the same thing all over again and again...

"I knew he didn't like me..."

Then when I reached the end of the forest I was in front of the Fairy Tail Guild...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"That guy!He might hurt me again!" I thought angrily as I try to pull Lucy in another direction...

But even though he hurt me I still have a bit crush on him but not as strong as Gajeel...

"Levy-chan?You know this is the only available seat..." Lucy states as I dragged her

I groan in dispair...

Sting POV

Hmm...That girl looks like Levy,my Childhood Crush...

But she disappeared though...

I wonder where you are right now?

(A: In front of you Sting...*Sweatdrops*)

Sigh...I still remember when I realized that I fell for her...

-FLASHBACK-

It was the day Gina rejected me...

yesterday was the day she went inside the Forest...

"I miss Levy..." I say missing the company of my Best Friend

Then I suddenly saw an image of Levy with a smile in my head...

I blush...I felt my heartbeat faster...

This feeling again?

This is why I forced myself into crushing on Gina...

I thought it was because I was near girls but it isn't...

I shook my head and went home...

At Sting's house

" kind of feeling is it when your heart beats faster when you're with

a certain someone?" I asked my Mother

"Oh,Sting-dear! It's love! Are you in love with someone?" She asks

I shook my head

then I went to my room...

In my room

"Love...I'm in love with Levy?" I ask myself

"I'm in love with Levy." I admit

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The next day, I found out Levy hasn't returned yet...

Everyone searched for her till Weislogia came...

And until now I still love her...

* * *

**Now I will answer the reviews...**

**To rantingmaniac:It's a bit like that but Lucy here will not get revenge, though...  
**

**Lissanna will not enter the GMG so Lucy can't fight her even if she wanted to because **

**Opps! Spoiler! i won't continue since this will be a suprise!**

**To Crazy-Erin XD:Thank you! I also like your stories! Especially Lucy Quits the Guild: Fairy **

**Tail but I'm wondering where's the sequel?**

**To cybercorpsesnake:Thank you for complimenting my story!**

**AsunaHime: **

**Here it is! This is a LevyXSting Chapter though! The next Chapter **

**will definitely be RougeXLucy! Yay! XD **

**Anyway, hope all of you review and if you have any suggestions please tell me!Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AsunaHime: Hey! Everyone! This is a new chapter! As I promised this has RoLu!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**And you might ask why Sting and Rogue here don't have motion sicknes...**

**Let's just say that it's because they're near to their FUTURE Mates...**

**Not that Rogue and Sting noticed...**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:Past...

Lucy POV

I was having a hard time trying to force Levy to agree that we had to seat in front of 2 guys...

A Bloned-haired one and a Black haired one...The latter kinda reminds me of Rogue...

Rogue...

My first Love...

My childhood friend...

The guy who was my best friend and still is...

I can still remember the day I told him My family was leaving the Silver Kingdom...

It was when we first became rich...

-Flashback-

Lucy POV

"I need to find him! I'm going in less than a few minutes and I still can't find him!"

I thought irritated

"Why are you dressed like that?" a familiar voice says

"Rogue!" I shouted happily

Back then I considered my feelings for him as a small crush,but boy was I wrong...

"Hi, Lu!" He smiled handsomely

I faintly blush...

"So where are you going dressed like that?" he asked again

"Oh!"I remember my objective...

"Rogue,the truth is I'm leaving..." I say sadly

"What?!Why?" he asked shocked

"We're going to Magnolia, My father wanted us to live in a mansion..."I confess sadly

"And let me guess, you tried everything to stay here..." he says sadly

I nod

"Sigh. Then consider this a farewell gift..." He says

Then he kissed my left cheek...

(A/N: Kyaa~!)

I stood there frozen...

I didn't even noticed that he ran away blushing

I returned to earth when I heard my mother call me...

I look around...

No Rogue...

I didn't even get to say goodbye...

Oh,well...

-End of Flashback-

I wonder where he is right now?

(A/N:Beside you...*Sweatdrops*)

Levy POV

After a few minutes of Lucy's nagging, I finally agreed...

Why did it have to be here?

So here we are now sitting in front of them in an awkward silence...

"Um...I think we should introduce ourselves to each other..." Lucy says trying to break the silence

"Sure,Blondie." Sting-kun says in a bored tone

"..." the Other man says nothing

"Okay..." I hear Lucy says not noticing her nickname

"You first Levy-chan..." Lucy whispers so low, I wonder why?

Sigh,Now I need to introduce myself to Sting-kun?

" ..." I say

" I'm Levy Mcgarden. Nice to meet you again,Sting-kun..." I say rolling my eyes

"Levy? Is that you?It's been a while" He says smiling

I blush a bit...

"Mmm...Sting, you know each other?" the other guy says

"Yup!She's my Childhood friend!" He says happily

Lucy POV

I saw Levy-chan blush...

Could it be that she likes him?

Wasn't it Gajeel a few minutes ago?

Sigh...Mood swings are weird...

Rogue POV

Who would have thought that this is Sting's crush...

Levy Mcgarden,huh?

I turn to face the Bloned girl in front of me...

She looks like Lucy...

Lucy Heartifilia...

My First and only love...

My special Friend...

I can still remember the day I fell for her...

It was in school...

-Flashback-

Rogue POV

I was being avoided by everyone...

Not that I cared, I was used to it...

Then a blonde haired girl approached me...

"Hi! My name's 's yours?" she asked

I was stunned.

A person talked to me...

And That person was Lucy...

After introducing ourselves, we became friends

Soon, Best friends but the feelings I felt for her were more than Best Friend feelings...

I even remember the day I kissed her cheek as a farewell present...

I still miss her...

And I still love her...

* * *

**AsunaHime: Hey,Minna! I would like to Thank these people for reviewing!**

**to franzine-chan-luvs-u and to Fairy Tale Fanatic 4EVER also to Er-chan for adding me**

**to her group in Facebook!**

**And Oh! Stay tuned for the next Chapter!The chapter will mostly be about what's **

**happening in the Guild! Peace out~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AsunaHime: 'Sup everyone! Sorry for the late update! My Laptop and Cell had gotten confiscated...**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 4:Lucy and Rogue finally meet again...

Levy POV

"Ehem, Though Levy-chan may know you...I still don't. So please introduce yourself..." I heard Lu-chan say

"What?! You don't know me?! The great Sting of Sabertooth?!" Stings says suprised

"What? Are you famous or something, Sting-kun?" I ask

"Yeah, sort of..." the other man answers

" Okay, so you're Sting, right? Nice to meet you..." Lu-chan says showing a bit of a smile

"So since You and I are the only persons who haven't introduce ourselves...Who goes first?"

Lu-chan asks the stranger aka the other man(A/N: It's weird calling Rogue, Other Man)

"Ladies first..." Sting-kun says

"Fine. I'm Lucy Heartifilia, an EX-member of Fairy Tail" Lu-chan introduces

Rogue POV

I heard the blonde stranger girl say" Lucy Heartifilia" I jerked my head to her direction

"Lu?!" I say in a voice mixed with surprise and happiness

Her head faced mine...

"Rogue! It really is you!" She smiles and hugs me

I blush faintly but not faintly enough to NOT make Sting notice

But, Hey! At least Lucy didn't notice!

"Ehem! Sorry to ruin your precious moment, but can you introduce yourself?"Levy Mcgarden asks

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Rogue Cheney" I say going back emotionless

"So now that we have introduced each other and notice that everyone are childhood friends...Why don't we catch up with each other?"

Sting suggested

Everybody nodded in agreement...

**Levy and Sting ****conversation**

Levy POV

"So, I heard somethings from Blondie here. She said she was an EX-Fairy Tail wizard...Why?" Sting says

"First of all, don't call her Blondie...Second, We both WERE Fairy Tail wizards...And lastly, we left the Guild"

I answer

"You LEFT The Fairy Tail that always sticks with their Nakama? Why?" Sting says confused,more like Suprised

"What would you do if your BEST Friend was kicked out of her dear team?" I say with scrasm in my voice

"Wha?! Blondie-" I glare at him dangerously"-I mean, Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu?"Sting stupidly asks

"Of course! Why would I tell you that if it wasn't true?" I answered irritated

"So what guild will you join?" He asks

"Hmm...First,Lu-chan and I will go training then we go to Sabertooth." I say

"Sabertooth?! Why, that's our guild! It means we'll bein the same guild! That's great!" Sting says happily

_TOO Happily..._

"I see...Then can you and that Rogue Cheney train Lu-chan and me?" I asked

" Rogue doesn't mind" He says

_I doubt it...Lu-chan and him looked like a soon to be couple..._

Now Let's get to our main pairing , shall we?

**Rogue and Lucy conversation**

Rogue POV

"I heard from you that you left Fairy Tail?" I clarify

" , I did." She says dignified like an aristocrat that she is

"Why?" I ask

"Because-" She was unable to continue since her tears were slowly running down her face

I wipe them away while saying" It's okay, if you don't want to..."

* * *

**AsunaHime: Okay let's go to the reviews! :**

**To zin-chan-luvs-u: Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**To Crazy-Erin XD : Hi, Er-chan! Thanks for reviewing...I'm really sorry for the late update! My computer and CP got confiscated!**

**I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise!**

**Ok! That's all! Please, Everyone, leave a review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AsunaHime: Hello again everyone! It's been such a while since I updated,ne? Sorry about that. Just had to study hard since my exams cam upe but now that's its over…I got a chance to update! And as a sorry gift…I gave you the long-awaited chapter! So…Anyways, Hope all of you like this!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Joining and Training

Lucy POV

"No, I want to tell you." I say smiling a teary smile at him

After explaining everything to Rogue, I had tears in my eyes. I was then pulled into a hug by Rogue

And he said some soothing words to calm me down, and it worked. But we hadn't notice that Levy

And Sting had the same identical smirks on their faces which screamed- if you noticed-"EVIL!" in

Some way…

Levy POV

OMG! They are sooo the perfect couple! I've got a matchmaking job to do! "But…I wonder if me and Sting-kun could be…?" I asked myself"Nah, He likes Gina more than you remember?" my subconscious said to me

Sting POV

Rogue suddenly gets affectionate? That's new… Maybe she's the childhood crush he told me about? If that's true then I need to plan a matchmaking between these two and judging from their little reunion I would say that they like each other but both are EXTREMELY dense. I can judge that by the way she interacts with Rogue…Hey… I'm sounding almost like that detective… What's his name again? Sherbet Gnomes, was it? No… Shorty Nose? Nah, too weird…Sher…Sher…Sherlock Holmes! That's it! Now I'm kinda wondering: Who's gonna be my Doctor Watson?

(A/N: He doesn't remember the hero but remembers the sidekick immediately? Stupid…)

And the rest of the train ride was spent on useless thinking…

At Sabertooth Guild…

Normal POV

"Rogue! Sting! You're back? Good. Because we-" Minerva stop dead in her tracks when behind Rogue, she saw an oh-so-familiar-face.

"Erm…Hello, Er-chan" (A/N: Kinda like Erza. Thought of it since Minerva had the letters ER in it, so…Why not?)Lucy says nervously, I mean who wouldn't? She hasn't seen them for a long time!

"Lulu!" Minerva says suddenly hugging the daylights out of Lucy

"C-Can-Can't B-Breathe!" Lulu manages to say to Minerva before Minerva reluctantly lets her go while pouting…"Where have you been?!Me and Rogue have been searching for you since you left the Silver Kingdom! And you didn't even say goodbye to me!" she says still pouting

"Gomen ne Er-chan. I was about to say goodbye to you but I didn't have the time." Lucy says

"It's okay Lulu. So why are you here?" Minerva asks

"Ah, I wanted to join this Guild" Lulu says smiling

"Really? Great! We can be together in a team!" Minerva says while pulling Lucy to the Guild master's office

"Erm…What about me?" Levy says feeling out of place

"Ah! Levy-chan!Er-chan, -chan, Er-chan" Lucy says introducing them to each other

And the rest of the day was spent on getting to know each other or catching up…

Next Day…

Lucy POV

_I'm so nervous! What if I don't pass? What if…_

Then I felt someone pulling me and I saw that it was Levy-chan…Sigh, So much for getting extremely nervous

Normal POV

And Lucy was shaken out of her thought by Levy who was already pulling her to the Office…

"_Knock, Knock" _the door sounded as Lucy and Levy knock on it

"Come in." a voice said from the back of the door

"Erm…Good Morning, Sir. We-Uncle Jiemma! Is that you?" Lucy says smiling more

"Oh, Lucy. It's been such a long time. So let me guess…You want to join the Guild?" The Guild master says smiling happily

"Yes. We want too." Levy says smiling

"Oh? And who are you Miss?" Jiemma says kindly

"I'm Levy Mcgarden, sir." Levy introduces herself with a curtsy

"I see. So where do you want your guildmarks?" Jiemma asks

"Left Shoulder. Silver." Levy says

"Right Shoulder, Gold" Lucy says smiling at Jiemma brightly

"Here you go. From now on both of you are officially Sabertooth members" Jiemma smiles kindly at them

"Oh, and by the way both of you are in Minerva's team. Good Luck." Jiemma says as he bid them goodbye since he had an appointment

"Goodbye." Lucy and Levy said in unison smiling as they went down stairs

_Downstairs…_

"Lu! Come on! Let's go on a mission!" Rogue says smiling

"Rogue smiling?! Is the world gonna end?" an exaggerated member says coming out of nowhere

"Yukino! Back from your mission already?" Sting says smirking

"Yeah! So who's this?" Yukino says still smiling

"Oh. I'm Lucy Heartifilia. You must be Yukino Augria, I heard a lot about you from Er-chan." Lucy says offering her hand which Yukino didn't take because she froze and when she finally melted….

"THE Lucy Heartifilia?! As in the Lucy Heartifilia who defeated a whole dark guild by HERSELF?!" Yukino says excitedly

"Looks like you have fan Lu-chan" Levy says smirking and teasing poor Lucy who kept mumbling "I was able to do it by myself since they weren't bright. They were so stupid. Idiots." Over and over again mostly to herself rather than the others around her

"It's an honor to meet you!" Yukino says while shaking Lucy's hand fanatically which causes Lucy to come back to Earth

"It was nice meeting you too." Lucy smiles her model smile

"Oh, and you are?" Yukino asks smiling at Levy

"I'm Levy Mcgarden. Nice to meet you Yukino-san" Levy says bowing her head a bit

"Nice to meet you too Levy-san" Yukino says smiling at Levy

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild…

"Ugg…" Natsu says waking up and finding everyone around him asleep

_What Happened? Did we have a festival or something?_

"Wait, where's Lissanna? And Lucy?" I asked myself since no one's awake

I needed decided who I was going to find first….

Lissanna or Lucy?

Lucy or Lissanna?

"Okay! Fine! Lissanna first then Lucy!' I tell my subconscious

Thus, I searched for Lissanna first

Meanwhile…

Lissanna POV

"Master, we have done it!" the Girl who created me, Lily Hide says happily to her master

"Um…Lily-sama?" I say to her

"Oh, Lissanna. You may go back to the Other world." She says as I slowly felt myself go to the Other worlds…

_Yes, I am dead. Since long ago… But someone raised me back from the dead. Made me re-join Fairy Tail and make Lucy, a girl who was completely innocent, suffer._

_Yes, I did not control my body. She, Lily Hide, controlled me and made me do things that I regret to have done to Lucy. We could- could have been friends…._

_I just stood by when I saw myself telling Natsu to kick Lucy out of team Natsu. They, of course, said no but Lily used some kind smoke and made Natsu and the others do what she wanted them to do!_

_I was screaming inside trying to tell them to stop, telling them that Lucy didn't deserve this kind of treatment but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried_

_I want to stay in the Other world but I can't ever since that day…_

_That day I became a living zombie, controlled by the one who summoned me…_

* * *

**AsunaHime: Okay so that was Chapter 5! And Oh! Let me warn you I might not update for 4-5 months since my school hours is interfering my schedule more!**

**And now, on to the reviews! :**

**To Isabelle-nee, annashina, KittyScar ,Kira Milkovich Alberona,YukimaraMegumi and kaylaanime1492901: Here's my Update! So sorry for the long wait!**

**To Guest: I see that you like RoLu?**

**To zin-chan-luvs-u and dianaloveanime : Thank you for the compliments! Especially you zinchan-luvs-u!**


End file.
